¿me he perdido?¿que ocurre?
by Torai95
Summary: La SS se ha vuelto loca : miedo a los dentistas, peleas por tonterias entre ellos, robos de sandias, traidores ayudando a capturar a los inocentes, inocentes en la carcel por razones nada claras...¿quien sera el ultimo en perder la cabeza?


esta es mi primera historia en español...nose si va a estar muy bien escrita pero lo he hecho lo mejor que se ^^

muchas gracias a los que lean esto, me gustaria saber su opinion asi que rewievs por favor :D

deseo que os guste

* * *

El joven miraba a la mujer de pelo negro entrecerrando los ojos, ella sonreía, una sonrisa escalofriante

-capitana Unohana no creo que esto sea necesario- el dio dos pasos a la derecha buscando una escapatoria

-Claro que no capitán, estése quieto y podremos parar- Matsumoto y Renji fuera de la habitación protegidos por la puerta escuchaban entre divertidos y asustados. Unohana se lanzo sobre Toshiro pero el de un salto se subió a la cama pegándose a la pared, ella volvió a intentar cogerlo, el podía sufrir mil heridas y cortes pero cuando se trataba de una muela picada Oh no por favor el escapaba en seguida, no sea que le ponga anestesia y después no sienta el labio durante unas horas! la mujer gruño ya aburrida de aquel espectáculo

-Llamare a alguien Toushiro! vendrá Zaraki, o Ichigo, o Ichimaru!- enumero a tres de los que podían cogerle a la fuerza

-Le recuerdo que estamos en guerra contra Gin-

-Pero estoy segura de que podría hacerme este favor- Cuando era mas pequeño, hacia apenas unos meses porque había crecido de golpe, ella podía cogerlo pero ahora si bien seguía siendo pequeño era como ella misma de alto y ya parecía imposible intentar atraparlo

-Matsumoto abre la maldita puerta!- gritaba a su teniente desde dentro

-No capitán, usted necesita que le arreglen los dientes- la pelinegra suspiro

-Ha crecido físicamente, también podía hacerlo mentalmente ¿no?- se lo pensó un segundo -Bueno, si ya se que es un genio y aun encima esta en la adolescencia así que no respondas- se sonrojo ligeramente y se acorralo contra una pared.

**Crrrrrrrrrrrrsss...**

Un ruido extraño hizo dar un salto a todos, la puerta se abrió con fuerza  
-Shiro-chaaaaaaaan!-grito el que entraba por la puerta, el nombrado se estremeció

-Ichimaru ¿que haces aquí?- el otro sonrió

-Me han avisado de que tenían un problema contigo Shiro-chan, cuanto has crecido-

-NO ES SHIRO-CHAN es Capitán Hitsugaya para ti traidor- el otro levanto las manos, Unohana suspiro con fuerza, era cierto que era un traidor pero su principal problema ahora era atrapar al peliblanco

**Crrrrrrrrrsss...**

El ruido extraño volvió a sonar y saltaron las tablas del suelo, levantando tierra y madera, de entre los escombros apareció una pequeña shinigami del escuadrón 4

-¡capitana, ya he llegado al...- el grito de la chica fue interrumpido por las manos de Hitsugaya que situándose detrás de ella le tapo la boca y le cogio las muñecas

-Si me seguís la... la... la congelo!- la pequeña se estremeció y se removió, Renji, Matsumoto, Ichimaru y Unohana dijeron lo único que se les paso por la cabeza en esa situación

-¿Eh?- que el capitán frío de la décima división tuviera miedo del dentista era difícil de entender, que no se dejara atrapar aun mas difícil pero posible, pero...que intentara escaparse así era...¿ridículamente inesperado?

-Aun encima que vengo a visitaros y ayudar, tsk, no te vayas Shiro-chan- le dijo Gin claramente intentando distraerlo y enfadarlo

-Es capitán Histugaya!- después de terminar la frase se metió en el agujero tirando de ella, llegaron abajo y el capitán vio que estaban en los pasadizos subterráneos que la 4ª división utilizaba (si son las alcantarillas xD) la niña se levanto agarrandose la cabeza que debía dolerle del golpe y comenzó a correr escapando de el -Eh! que te necesito para salir de aquí!-

-Adiós baka!- a el empezó a hinchársele una vena en la frente

-¿Baka?- hizo shumpo y la levanto por las axilas sin dejar que sus pies tocaran el suelo, desde luego la niña debía ser como el antes, con el pelo rojizo, muy rizo y los ojos verdes con el brillo infantil que tenían los de Yachiru aunque ahora lo miraba con odio

-Suéltame!-

-Entonces estate quieta mocosa!-

-No soy mocosa! déjame en el suelo!- Hitsugaya empezó a entender porque le gustaba a la gente tratarle como un niño pequeño, era divertido molestarla

-En primer lugar a mi no me das ordenes, chibi-chan y en segundo...- al escuchar el apodo la niña no le dejo terminar y le mordió en el hombro -Oye! puede que no lo sepas, lo cual es extraño pero me llamo Hitsugaya!- ella se encogió de hombros

-Vale, ahora en sueltas- empezó un tic en el ojo

-¿No sabes quien soy?- ella rió un segundo, obviamente la respuesta era para ella graciosa

-Hitsugaya?- pregunto segura de haber sin duda alguna acertado

-Soy el capitán de 10º escuadrón Toushiro Hitsugaya!- se encogió de hombros ante la furia del otro

-Encantada ahora ¿me sueltas?- suspiro resignado e intento calmarse

-No-

-Pero...-

-Te necesito para salir de aquí, seguramente los otros nos seguirán enseguida- después de ir durante un tiempo por los caminos que ella señalaba Toshiro le pregunto

-Chibi-chan ¿conoces esto por estar en la 4ª división?- la niña entrecerró los ojos pero siguió caminando

-No me llames Chibi-chan, además no estoy en la cuarta, ¿porque crees eso?- el miro su uniforme que tenia el símbolo (la flor) de la cuarta en un hombro, ella se fijo también

-Ah! tengo mas, ves en este hombro tengo la de la 13ª, gira por ahí- el otro le hizo caso mientras o pensaba

-¿Porque esas dos en concreto?- ella se sonrojo

-Bueno por papá y mamá capitana- el asintió antes de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho

-Espera espera, ¿tu madre es...Unohana?- era imposible que fuera Soi Fon ¿no?

- Bueno cuando papá me adopto yo empecé a llamarla así- le había picado la curiosidad, además si en un hombro tenia el símbolo de su madre entonces el de la 13ª división...

-Tu padre es?-

-Lo conoces, es capitán, y tiene el pelo blanco como tu-

-Ukitake!- ella asintió

Mientras tanto en el cuarto escuadrón:

-Buenoo si no vine a hacer nada, debería irme, esto fue aburrido- decía Gin tranquilamente

-Espera, espera ¿no deberíamos capturarle?- pregunto Renji, pero Unohana miraba por el agujero intentando pensar hacia donde iría su "hija" junto con el problema andante que era Toushiro para ella y Matsumoto estaba dándole la espalda a Gin mientras se miraba en un espejo haciendo distintas poses

-Ahora no Renji, estamos ocupadas- dijeron al unísono, Gin apoyo una mano en el hombro de Abarai

-Lo siento, parece que no soy lo suficiente importante para ellas-

-Bueno...pues...adiós entonces ¿no?- al segundo siguiente Gin había abierto una garganta

-Adiós-

Desde la ventana Soi Fon veía la escena. Renji Abarai, Unohana Retsu y Rangiku Matsumoto, traición a la sociedad de almas dejando escapar a Gin Ichimaru y planeando obviamente algo con el porque sino harían algo, además Toushiro Hitsugaya debe estar involucrado ya que lo ha visto y rápidamente se ha escapado con una rehén que descubrió su plan por los subterráneos, mi misión es... atraparlos.  
Antes de que ninguno de los que estaban en la habitación se diesen cuenta había varios ninjas a su alrededor.

Toshiro vio que a su alrededor estaba la mansión Kuchiki, estaban a pocos metros del muro principal, su estomago rugió

-Yo también tengo hambre- dijo la pequeña, y justo después de decirlo se acerco al muro de la casa de Byakuya

-¿Que haces? no podemos entrar!- la niña de un salto se encaramo al muro

-¿Como que no? claro que si! mira ya estoy arriba!- el suspiro frunciendo el ceño

-No me refería a eso- después de entrar se internaron en la cocina, Hitsugaya había decidido seguirla por si acaso se metía en problemas, la niña empezó a coger frutas y dulces, el se permitió una sonrisa al ver que tenia una sandia entre sus brazos, pero luego se puso serio

-Esto es robo-

-Que va! para nada!- decía la niña a la que le costaba caminar con tanto peso, el la ayudo cargando algunas cosas, justo a la salida se chocaron contra en capitán mayor, Toushiro se puso pálido al instante, ahora es la parte en la que nos mata pensaba

-¿Qué estáis haciendo?- dijo el hombre mirando a los otros dos entrecerrando los ojos y Toshiro se limito a coger a la niña por el brazo y tirar de ella tan rápido como podía hacia la salida, antes de poder saltar el muro el Kuchiki se lo impidió y levanto su espada

-¿Que estabais haciendo en mi casa? Sobre todo tu Lucky- la niña se soltó y se acerco dos pasos al pelinegro, Hitsugaya pensaba que la niña iba a morir pero posiblemente seria el mismo el mas perjudicado.

-Estábamos cogiendo unas cosas capitán- dijo con calma y una sonrisa la niña, Toshiro se fijo en que el mayor la había llamado "suerte"

-¿Por qué siempre te escapas de mi? Esta vez te mereces un castigo apropiado Lucky- le dijo el mayor haciendo una señal con la mano para que la niña se acercase a el y volviese a entrar en la casa, Toushiro se dio la vuelta en ese momento dispuesto a irse

-Yo tengo suerte normalmente, además hoy me esta cuidando el capitán del 10º-

-Capitán Hitsugaya- lo llamo el pelinegro, Toushiro maldijo mentalmente a la niña

Zaraki cayo de golpe entre ellos pero se alejo un segundo después sonrió y se puso en guardia

-Adivinen chicos!- grito a todo pulmón, los otros dos pusieron mala cara muy a su pesar conocían la respuesta -Estoy aburrido!- las miradas de los capitanes mas fríos fueron insoportablemente dolorosas pero el hombre gigante loco no se aparto sino que cogio su espada y suspiro contento

-Por fin algo divertido ¿verdad Byakushi, Shiro-chan?- por supuesto que sabia que eso los enfadaría mas que nada, ¡de eso se trataba! Los dos a la vez se lanzaron hacia el gigante solo sabiendo que estaban enfadados, realmente enfadados. La niña se alejo de los tres capitanes con los alimentos entre sus manos, ¡iría a hacer algo divertido! Iría a…conocer a ese tal súper jefe del Seireitei.

Mientras tanto un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Ukitake y Kyoraku que estaban jugando a las cartas con tranquilidad

-¿esta pasando algo?-

-Si, y nos lo estamos perdiendo-


End file.
